That's My Girl, My Whole World
by CrissColfer's Land Of Stories
Summary: A different view on how Stef told Lena that she could commit completely. Based off the Country song: That Ain't My Truck, by Rett Adkins. I don't own the characters or the lyrics, but they did make a pretty good story. Stef/Mike and Stef/Lena. R


**So, I may have gotten a little over excited when this thought came to me after jamming to this song repeatedly for like a week. But this falls well before the show, and Stef is trying to decide if she can commit souly to Lena and their relationship; so this is basically a Lena vs. Mike story, although I love the way that Mike still fits in their family, but Stef is completely in love with Lena.**

**But enough of that, here's the story, based around the song "That ain't my Truck" by Rett Adkins **

"_She's been going out with him, she's been going out with me, said she'd let us know by tonight which one it would be…"_

Lena Adams couldn't take this, it was honestly driving her crazy. She had spent the last six months falling madly in love with Stefanie Foster. She knew that she was unhappily married, that she had a five year old son, and that she was a woman. But if there was one thing that anyone could say about Lena it's that she is comfterable and confident in who she is, she was out, she was happy, and she was in love.

But right now, she was scared. She had found this amazing, beautiful, fearful woman in Stefanie Foster and after only six months she could more than say she wanted to spend her life with this woman. And as of today, Stef was supposed to decide if this is what she wanted. If she could be happy with another woman.

It was five in the afternoon and she had yet to hear anything from her beloved cop and she couldn't take it anymore, she had been hopelessly staring at the files in front of her for over an hour. She grabbed her purse, her keys, and her fourth cup of coffee for the day and headed to her car, determined to find her woman.

"…_So I waited by the phone, but she never called me up, had to know what was going on_, _so I drove by her house and sure enough, that ain't my truck in her drive, Man, this ain't my day tonight, looks like she's in love and I'm out of luck…"_

She would admit to breaking a few speed limit laws, and maybe blowing through a stop sign or two, but in this moment she could care less. Pulling into the drive way, she felt her heart break into a thousand pieces. Including hers, there were two other vehicles sitting in the driveway, one of which she knew well to belong to the cop and the other to belong to Mike, Stef's partner and ex-husband.

"…_That ain't my shadow on her wall, Lord, this don't look good at all, that's my girl, my whole world but that ain't my truck…"_

She could see them throw the window, her tall built figure, she could tell by the shadow that her hair was in a mess on top of her head. She could also see Mike, though he was slightly taller than the blond, it looked as though she was having the upper hand in the conversation that they were now in. She wanted to cry, she wanted to scream, she wanted the world to know how bad she was hurting. She couldn't believe how foolish she had been to fall so in love with someone so quickly, to put everything she had into this one relationship in the hopes that this woman would feel the same way about her.

"…_I pulled over by the curb, I've been sitting here all night, wondering what it was I did so wrong, that he did so right…"_

She sat there, she was numb, and there was nothing else she could force herself to do. She thought if she moved she would either throw up or curl in to herself and die. She kept kicking herself for letting herself fall so in love with a woman she wasn't even sure was a lesbian. How could she be so stupid? Mike was her husband and Brandon's father, of course she would never leave him for someone like herself.

"…_I thought of breaking down the door but there's nothing left to say, that Chevy 4x4 says it all sitting in my place…"_

She didn't know for sure how long she had been sitting here, she had cried till she couldn't cry anymore. Her eyes were red and swollen, her hair in a mess on top of her head, and she had long since ditched the now cold coffee. Looking at herself in the mirror, she knew that this wasn't her. She wasn't one to sit, and stalk out in front of her girlfriends….ex-girlfriend's house. She was determined to take her self home, take a bath, get some sleep, and start fresh again tomorrow, she would get over this, just like she always did.

"…_That ain't my truck in her drive, man this ain't my day tonight looks like she's in love and I'm out of luck…"_

As she prepared to leave, something caught her out of the corner of her eye. They were coming out of the house. She didn't panic afraid she had been caught, she had nothing to be ashamed of. She couldn't help but watch them. Stef walked Mike to his car, she looked at him with sad eyes, from where she sat, Lena could see the guilt in them. She hugged him, and kissed her cheek, and watched him as he got in his car and left.

Lean waited until she thought Stef had returned back inside before she started her car. A light tapping on her window made her jump, gilt and hurt written all over her face as she looked up at the blond beauty.

"You knew I was here?" It came out more as a question than she had meant too

Stef looked over the hood before looking back in her lovers eyes, "Since we came outside, it's the cop reflex."

Lena nodded, she should have known. "I'm sorry, I'm going home, I just needed to see for…"

The blond cut her off, "I told Mike, told him I wasn't in love with him anymore. Even used the word lesbian." She smiled slightly as she looked at her dark haired love.

Lena didn't know what to say, this woman had given up everything for her, and she had doubted her. Stef opened the car door, and laughed as she felt Lena immediately in her arms, "I'm so sorry I scared you, that I made you think I didn't love you. You're the only one for me Lena Adams. I'm a lesbian and I'm completely in love with my woman!"

Lena laughed at her girlfriends use of lesbian, maybe she was getting a little too comfterable with that word. She was so glad that she had been wrong, because there's no way she would have gotten over Stefanie Foster, she was madly in love. She put her hand over Steph's mouth, "Kiss me" and that wasn't a question.

"…_That's my girl, my whole world…"_

**Well, there's that. Hope you liked it! We're so close to Monday! Leave a review, let me know what you think. Should I keep writing the Fosters FanFiction? **

**Have a wonderful weekend lovelies! **


End file.
